


Муж

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Карен западает на нее. Со страшной силой.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Karen Jones
Kudos: 3
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Муж

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BARALAIKA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/gifts).
  * A translation of [great husband](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/648043) by baralaika. 



Карен западает на нее. Со страшной силой. Ей даже нужно немного выпить для храбрости — и с бутылкой в одной руке она усаживается рядом с Сэди у костра и льнет ближе, почти касаясь губами ее уха:

— А ты _о-о-оч-чень_ ничётак, миссис Адлер, ты в курсе? — тянет Карен, пьяно улыбаясь. Она пододвигается совсем близко, прижимаясь к боку Сэди большими мягкими грудями и животом — всеми своими роскошными пышными формами и мягкими телесами, — и на ее щеках пылает румянец. — Я ду... думаю... Из тебя б вышел _преотличный_ муж. Не так ли?

Сэди окидывает ее взглядом — и ее веснушчатое лицо выражает смесь удивления с весельем. 

— Это как же, дорогуша?

— Ну... Ты здорово выглядишь в штанах, — прыснув, с трудом выводит Карен. — И... И еще потрясающе стреляешь!

Быстро оглядевшись, Сэди наклоняет голову к Карен:

— И еще я получше всех этих болванов управляюсь с тем, что между женских ножек, — ухмыльнувшись, добавляет она. 

Карен заливается румянцем в тон своей помады и разражается смехом. Но веселью быстро приходит конец, когда объявляется мисс Гримшоу и гонит ее прочь за работу. Сэди от души и совершенно по-хулигански ей подмигивает и принимается снова чистить свой пистолет.


End file.
